


Silence

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The awkward silence stretched between them.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Going through my old things and found a little DMHG drabble. The prompt was ebony - but I don't know where it originated from. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

Hermione drummed her fingers on the ebony table, waiting for someone to say something. When it became obvious that Malfoy wasn't going to say anything, she took a deep breath. She would have to be the brave one.

"I can't sleep at night." She took a deep breath, "Dolohov, he haunts me."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I need to tell someone who wouldn't judge me." She laughed when she realised who she was talking too. "Well, someone who won't judge me on my personality, not my blood."

Silence.


End file.
